mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Leben vs. Jake Rosholt
The Fight The first round began and they circled for a little bit. Rosholt landed an inside leg kick. They circled some more. Leben missed a leg kick. The crowd was chanting 'Leben'. Leben missed a head kick. Rosholt landed an inside leg kick. Rosholt was being very patient and elusive as they circled around and about. Leben landed an inside leg kick. Leben landed a leg kick. Rosholt replied with an inside leg kick. Leben landed a leg kick. Rosholt landed another inside leg kick. Rosholt landed a good combination and tried for a flying knee and Leben got the takedown into open guard. Leben landed some body shots and some pitter-patter face shots. Rosholt was bleeding a bit on his right cheek. They stood. Leben blocked a high kick. Some blood was coming out of Leben's nose as well. Leben landed a leg kick. Rosholt landed a hard inside leg kick. They clinched. Rosholt grabbed the body lock and took the trip takedown to mount. Leben was in trouble. Rosholt stood with Leben sat down. They stood up. Rosholt landed a knee to the face as they broke. Leben landed a leg kick. Leben stepped forward with a good combination and Rosholt blatantly ran away. Leben was swinging wildly, just wildly. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Rosholt landed a good left hand and missed a head kick and Leben dropped Rosholt with a big left hand and pounced into half-guard. Leben landed some good shots from the top. Rosholt pushed it to full guard. They weren't doing too terribly much right now. Leben was landing some body shots and Rosholt was primarily defending. Hmm. Leben was winning the round by default from being on top. The referee told them to work. The referee stood them up. Rosholt was blatantly running at times. Leben landed a leg kick. Rosholt landed an inside leg kick. Leben landed an inside leg kick. Leben landed a head kick that hurt Rosholt and then a big left hand that caught Rosholt sleeping kind of. They clinched and Leben landed some pretty big foot stomps. Leben kept landing those foot stomps. They broke. Rosholt landed a good combination and got the takedown into half-guard. Rosholt was looking for an arm-in guillotine from the top but pulled away and went back down into half-guard. Rosholt landed some big shots and stood. Leben stood. Leben came forward and swinged wildly. The second round ended. Leben's chin was really bruised. The third round began and they touched. Leben landed a body kick. Leben landed another body kick and Rosholt capitalized with a takedown into half-guard. Rosholt was looking for an arm triangle and he passed to mount. Leben pushed it back to half-guard and landed some good shots. Rosholt landed a good elbow. Rosholt got to mount. Rosholt landed some big shots. Leben was defending well. Rosholt passed to side control and grabbed the arm triangle. Leben tried to tap out but then he passed out and finally the referee stopped Rosholt.